Sonic X: Helen's Adventure
by lady-warrioress
Summary: After having an arguement with Chris Helen goes out by herself. While she's alone she uncovers a new plot by Eggman to take over the world. Will she and her new friend be able to stop him in time? Or will Eggman get rid of them before they can? FINISHED
1. chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Helen had nothing to do over the weekend so she decided to go over to Chris Thorndike's house and see if Sonic or one of his friends wanted to play with her.

The twelve year older girl steared her wheelchair up the Thorndike's front walk and to the front door. She reached up and rang the doorbell.

Chris Thorndike, a boy from the school she went to, opened the door. For some reason he didn't seem happy to see her. "Uh, hi Helen," he said nervously, "what brings you here?"

"I came to see if Sonic wanted to hang out with me," she explained.

"Well, uh, he can't," Chris said quickly, "he, uh, is busy at the moment."

Helen had a feeling he was lying. "What's he doing?" she asked.

"Well, you know, uh, hedgehog stuff," Chris said feebly.

"You're lying," Helen said.

"Uh, why do you say that?" he asked.

"I cant tell," she said in annoyance. "you don't want Sonic, or anyone else, to hang out with anyone but you."

"I think you'd better go," Chris said in a hurry.

"They don't belong to you, you know," Helen snapped, "they aren't your pets!"

"You'd better go," Chris said, beginning to shut the door.

Helen turned away from the door angrily.

"See you later," Chris said.

"Not likely," she called back.

And that was all. She said nothing more. She left. She was too angry to say anymore anyway.

Helen took her wheelchair all the way to the lake. Her usual place to think and just be by herself. She stopped it along the shoreline and stared over the crystal clear water at the island in the middle. She thought about her conversation with Chris. It was easy to tell he didn't want her to hang out with Sonic and the hedgehog's friends. She just didn't understand why.

_He's a greedy brat, that's why, _she thought angrily, _he wants them to only talk and hang out with him! He shouldn't do that though._

Helen was suddenly sad. "After all. They're my friends too," she said closing her eyes.

Helen sat there for a few minutes just thinking. She wished she could walk. If she could, maybe she'd be able to do more things, and see Sonic more often.

"But I can't," she said closing her eyes and holding back tears, "it's not my fault. That shouldn't be held against me."

She started to cry and put her hands over her eyes to hide them. Just because she couldn't walk didn't mean Chris had to keep Sonic and the others away from her.

Suddenly Helen's thoughts were interupted by the sound of indistint voices behind her. She turned her chair around ahd looked in the direction of the forest, but saw no one.

"I wonder where those voices are coming from," she said to herself, "They sound like they're coming from the forest."

Helen steared her chair into the woods following the sound of the voices. Eventually she reached a spot where the voices seemed very close. Infact she could make out most of what was said. What she could hear made her very curious about the speeker.

She got a little closer and peeked around a tree. "Hmmm........," she said to herself.

When she saw who it was she gasped half in surprise and half in fear.

She could see Dr. Eggman and his two robots Decoe and Bocoe standing just a few feet away from where she was hiding. They were having a very important discussion.............. about how to get rid of Sonic and take over the world.

_What are they doing here? _she thought as she watched them, _Maybe if I listen long enough I'll be able to find out their next plan._

Helen made no sound as she listened to the three bad guy's discussion.

"This plan is fool proof," Eggman was saying, "No one will be able to stop me this time not even that no good Sonic."

"Very brilliant, Doctor," Decoe said in enthusiasm, "This has to be your best idea yet."

"I know," Eggman said, not even trying to be modest, "and the best thing is not even Sonic can stop it! This time I won't let anything get in my way! The Egg Destruction Switch is my best plan yet!"

Helen gasped. Egg Destruction Switch? What was that? What did it do? Was it activated yet?

"I'd better warn Sonic," she whispered, "I'd better do it now, before it's too late!"

Helen backed up her wheelchair and turned it around. She tried to move it as quietly as possible, but the one wheel rolled over a dry twig snapping it loudly.

Helen froze. Eggman was bound to hear that. _I hope he didn't._

Eggman indead heard it.

The sound _had _been pretty loud.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

No answer, but his sharp eyes caught the back of her wheelchair anyway.

"Hey you!" he shouted.

Helen looked over the back of her chair with a panicked look on her face.

"You, don't move!' he ordered.

Helen wasn't about to listen. Pressing the Power button on her chair's controls she zoomed it as fast as it could go away from Eggman and his robots.

"After that girl!" he shouted pointing after her fleeing figure.

Decoe and Bocoe ran after her with Eggman not far behind.

Helen tried to make the chair go faster, but it wouldn't. She looked over the back again and saw the robots and Eggman getting closer.

She let out a half scream/half gasp and steared the chair to her right. She hoped that if she zig zagged her chair around enough they'd give up the chase.

No such luck. They kept after her always not far behind.

Helen's heart began to sink. If they caught her it would be all over.

"Go away!" she shouted at them, "leave me alone!"

They either hadn't heard her or didn't choose to hear her. Either way they didn't leave her alone. Instead they ran even faster.

Helen turned another large tree and saw Eggman and the two robots skid around it after her.

Suddenly Helen saw that her space was coming to an end. She braked her chair just in time. She looked down into a deep ravine.

She sighed in relief. She's seen it just in time.

Her chair began rolling backwards.

She looked behind it again and saw Eggman's two robots pulling on the handle bars.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. "Leave me alone!"

The robots didn't comply.

Helen, out of desperation and anger, started hitting them with her left hand.

Decoe and Bocoe backed away from her reach but didn't let go of the chair.

She turned slightly and began to hit them with both hands.

Helen's knee fell on the Power button pressing it down hard.

The chair's wheels squealed metalicly and they rolled forward pulling the chair away from the two robots.

Suddenly their grip loosened and Helen felt the chair lurch forward. She turned around just in time to see herself and the chair plunge over the edge and into the ravine!

Helen screamed as her chair crashed down the rocky slope.

The chair hit a rock and she was flung from the seat and sent rolling down into the canyon. She was knocked unconcious when her head made contact with a rock.

When she finally stopped rolling and hit the bottom she was covered in scratches. She lay sprawled along the bottom.

"Did you get her?" Eggman asked coming up behind Decoe and Bocoe.

"Not exactly," Decoe said pointing into the ravine.

Eggman looked where the robot was pointing. He saw the prone figure laid out on the bottom.

"Should we go down and get her?" Bocoe asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Eggman said, "I don't think she will be causing anymore trouble now."  
He turned away from the ravine.

"Come on," he said begining to walk away, "let's go."  
The two robots cast one last look into the ravine at Helen's unconcious form before they turned and followed their boss.

A long while later a small dark figure stumbled down into the ravine. How long he'd been walking he didn't know, but he knew it hadn't been long.

He cast a look into the sky a few times, as if expecting something. Then, apparently disappointed, he's look back the way he was going. He'd been doing that for awhile now but he couldn't figure out what he was looking for.

The little creature kept mumbling something indistinct to himself. It was so messed up he wasn't sure what he was saying.

He stumbled and fell. He scratched his knee against a sharp stone but didn't cry out. He just knelt there, his forehead rested on the dirt, his eyes closed, holding back tears of agony, his teeth grinding at the pain.

The creature finally sat up and inspected his knee. It was bleeding but it didn't look too bad. Unlike his right arm which had a huge cut in it. It was also sprained and slightly swollen.

_I guess I didn't walk away from the fall unharmed after all, _he thought staring at his throbbing arm.

Eventually he slowly got back on his feet and began walking again. It was getting dark and he could see the sun setting. The sky was a pinkish purple. It was pretty but he barely noticed.

He walked on.

Just when he thought he'd finally regained his balance he stumbled over something and lay sprawled on the ground.

"Oh.............," he moaned his eyes shut and feeling suddenly tired, "I might as well give it a rest."  
That's when he realized the thing he'd stumbled over was soft. He quickly wiggled off of it and stared at in curiosly.

It was a girl.

A girl with blond hair and wearing pink and white clothing. She was pretty and looked about twelve.

He didn't really notice that though. He was too busy staring at her face. It looked very fermilar.

Then it hit him. He didn't know how or why but............

He knew this girl!

Authors note: Okay so I don't like Chris I hope that doesn't affend you much. This is my first try at a fanfic after the show Sonic X. I've seen enough episodes to know where everything is but I haven't seen the episodes with Shadow yet so I have a slight problem. I can't tell you what it it though. You'll have to wait till I make the next chapter to find out. Well see ya soon.

P. S. I made this fan fic about Helen because she's my favorite human on Sonic X and she's not in very many episodes.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

He quickly picked her up, being careful not to over due it on his right arm, and drug her off into some trees nearby.

When he was safely under their cover he set the girl down and quickly gahered up some wood.

It a few minutes he had a fire going.

He looked back at the girl.

Still unconcious.

_I can wait, _he thought, _she's bound to wake up sooner or later._

He waited.

A while later Helen began to stir slightly.

She felt a weight on her chest and slowly opened her eyes. She saw a blurry face staring down at her. She wasn't sure who it was. She only hoped it wasn't Dr. Eggman or his two robots.

Eventaully her vision cleared some and she could see who was staring at her a little better.

It looked like a black hedgehog with red streekes in his quills. His red eyes were locked with her blue ones.

She had no idea who he was.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, still feeling tired.

The hedgehog didn't answer her question. He only put up his hand and brushed some hair out of her face.

Helen noticed a long cut running down his right arm. She wanted to ask where he'd gotten it, but was too tired.

Her eyes slowly closed again as she fell back to sleep having a feeling that this hedgehog wasn't going to hurt her. She felt safe with him there and that was a very comforting feeling.

Chaos. Utter chaos. Running. Running. Screaming. Panting. Yelling.........

There was that dream again. The same dream Helen had been having for awhile now.

.....A gun shot. Pain. Fear. A hand in hers. Comforting, reasuring eyes........

It was telling her something. It just had to. Why else would she be having it?

.......A room. a lever...

More again....Stumbling...Falling....Breathing... Dying.... Darkness........

Helen rolled over and felt something sharp dig into her right side. Her eyes opened.

They focused on a dark figure sitting in front of a burning fire.

Something about him seemed fermiler. She wasn't sure why.

Then it came to her. _Is that Sonic? _she wondered.

Suddenly he began to move. It seemed as if he sensed she was awake. He turned to face her. His red eyes locked with hers.

_It's no Sonic after all, _she said to herself, _but, if it isn't Sonic, who is it?_

"Are you awake?" the hedgehog asked.

Helen didn't speak. She nodded a yes.

The black hedgehog crawled over to her. She once again noticed the large cut on his right arm and the slight limp in his leg even though he wasn't walking. He looked slightly dirty and bruised, as if he'd been beaten up or fallen from a great height.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

He didn't answer her question. When he was close enough he sat on his legs and stared into her face, saying nothing.

She began to feel nervous. Those red eyes were piercing.

Before she could ask him why he was staring he put a hand on her cheek and said in a uncertain voice. "Maria?"

"Maria?" Helen asked with the same uncertainty.

"No you're not Maria. But you look just like her," he said corresing her cheek, "if I didn't know Maria was dead I'd think you were her."  
"Uh, my name's Helen," the girl replied hesitently, "Who's Maria?"

The hedgehog looked away, suddenly sad and far away. "A friend," he said shortly.

"Oh," she said with understanding. (She had a feeling he didn't want to talk about Maria.), "I'm sorry."

"That's all right," he said shaking his head. "it's not your fault you look and remind me of her."

Helen knew she had to ask. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Shadow," he replied with slight hesitation, "Shadow the hedgehog."

Helen gasped. She'd heard about him from Chris. "But I thought you were dead."

Shadow shook his head. "No, I am not," he said, "I'm the ultimate life form I cannot die."

"Oh," she said not knowing how to reply to that.

Then she remembered something else.

"Where's my wheelchair?" she asked looking around.

"Over there," Shadow replied gestering to his right.

Helen turned her head in the direction he'd indicated. She saw the chair sitting next to some rocks so it wouldn't roll away. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting my wheelchair."

"It was really no big deal."

"It it to me. I can't walk."

"Oh."

Shadow looked up at the sky, thus ending the conversaion. For a few minutes it was totally quiet. Then. "Ohmigosh!"

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"I dunno, about one in the morning maybe."

"I have to go home!"

"You can't!"

"I have to!"

"Why?"

"My parents will worried about me."

Shadow said nothing. He hadn't even thought that the girl had parents!

He glanced back at her. She seemed so worried, so careing about others and not herself. _Just like Maria, _he thought.

"You're parents are important to you aren't they?' he asked slowly.

Helen nodded.

That simple piece of body language depressed him. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to at least get to know her somehow. Suddenly he felt he was being selfish.

_Try thinking about how she probably feels for once, _a voice in his head said, _Maybe you should give her a good look. Just to see what kind of problems _she _has to deal with._

He spotted her wheelchair. There it was. The problem. Plain and simple. He couldn't deny it. It was right there in front of his face. Taunting and mocking him.

"They're that important to you?" he asked again to be sure.

Helen nodded. "Yes, they are and like I said they'll be worried. I don't like people worrying about me."

Shadow was silent. He was battling with his emotions. Should he do the right thing and take her home or do what he wanted and keep her with him? It was a hard decition. He thought it over for a few minutes.

Finally he made up his mind. "Ma- Helen," he began.

Helen looked at him.

"I........ Uh," he stammered.

"Yes?" she asked looking at him curiously.

Shadow sighed and took a deep breath. This would be harder then he thought. He tried again. "I, uh......... I decided I'll take you home," he blurted.

Helen slowly smiled. "Really?" she asked, making sure.

He nodded slowly and hesitently.

"Oh, thank you!" she said hugging him.

Shadow didn't say anything. He had a sudden feeling he was going to lose Maria again. There was a short silence. He let Helen hug him for a few minutes.

Finally he broke off the embrace. "I'll take you home tomarrow," he promised, backing away, "but for now I think we should get some rest. It's late."

Helen agreed and lay back down.

Shadow turned back to the fire.

"Shadow," Helen said.

Shadow stopped and looked over his shoulder. The blond girl was looking at him. "I'm sorry about Maria," she said.

"Don't worry about it," he said reassuringly, "it wasn't your fault she's gone. It's nobody's really."

Helen nodded. She knew he was right.

She closed her eyes and within minutes she was asleep.

Shadow watched her sleep. _She looks so much like Maria it scares me, _he thought.

A cool breeze blew in and caused her to shiver.

Shadow didn't want her to be cold. He crawled over to her and lay down beside her. He put and arm around her warming her. He stared at her sleeping face and smiled. _Good night, Maria, sleep tight._

He grew tired. When he did he caught a scent from her.

_She even smells like Maria................._


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The next morning when Helen woke she was surprised to find Shadow laying next to her. She stared at him. He was asleep, his right arm draped over her shoulders.

He looked so peaceful.

She didn't want to wake though she knew she had to. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently, "Shadow," she said soflty, "Shadow, it's time to get up."

He opened his eyes half way and stared at her face. "Maria," he said still half asleep, "you came back to me."  
"Shadow, it's me Helen," the girl corrected him.

That's when the black hedgehog realized who he was talking to. He was instantly wide awake. "Uh, Helen," he said sitting up, "I'm sorry. For a moment I thought you were Maria."

Helen gave him a small smile. "Not exactly," she said.

"Are you ready to go back to Station Square?" he asked changing the subject.

Helen nodded eagerly. "Yes, I am," she replied.

Shadow pucked her up. _She's real light, _he thought.

He carried her to her wheelchair and set her in it making sure she was comfortable before he grabbed the handles. "Let's go," he said.

He started to push the chair up the ravine.

The chair lurched to the left.

"Uh, Shadow," Helen said worriedly.

"Hmm?" he asked, his voice betraying tiredness.

"Are you okay?" she asked turning around in her chair. She saw him pushing the chair slowly. His head rested on his arms.

"Shadow?" she asked.

Slowly he looked up at her. She could see he was still tired. "Yes?" he inquired.

"Are you still tired?" she wanted to know, 'because if you are I can wait a while longer before you take me back."

Shadow let go off the handles. "I'm fine," he protested.

But even as he spoke his body pitched forward. Helen was able to catch him before he fell over.

"Thanks," he said sighing, "maybe I am still a bit tired."

He sat down by the chairs left wheel. His head rested against the arm rest. Within minutes he was sound asleep.

Helen stroked his ear, humming softly. She's let him sleep. She could wait a little longer. She once again noticed the cut mark on his arm. It was bleeding slightly.

Helen untied the green ribbon around her neck. She picked up his injured arm and quickly and carefully wrapped the ribbon around it. It was long enough to cover the whole thing. She tied it in a loose knot, so it wouldn't cut off circulation, and then let it drop back to his side.

_I hope that helps, _she thought.

She looked away from him and her mind started to wander. The next thing she knew Shadow had snuggled into her lap. She looked down at him.. His eyes were half open. "Thank you," he whispered.

Helen put her right arm under his head. He rested it against it and fell back to sleep. "You're welcome, " she whispered in his ear.

Then there was a long silence that lasted more then an hour. Helen listened to the birds chirping and watched the shadows move as the sun changed position in the sky. She heard Shadow's slow regular breathing as he slept. She let herself relax a little. It was peaceful here.

Helen was still worried about her parents though. She'd been gone since yesterday afternoon. She just knew they were worried about her. It was a Sunday.

_What if my parents think I came home late and left real early? _she thought, _I _do _usually do that on weekends._

She absently stroaked the spot between Shadow's ears. He sighed in his sleep. She looked down at him.

That's when another worry struck her. What if her parents see Shadow and call the military? That would be terrible. He'd blame her. _Maybe I should just tell him to forget it._

She knew he wouldn't do that. She had a feeling that he was the type that always kept his promises.

Helen began to doze off. The instant her head rested on the back of her chair a sharp jerk woke her. She looked around wildly and discovered she was moving.

Thinking that the chair was moving by itself she pushed the control button and the wheels braked.

She heard a thump and then an "OW!"

She glanced over the back of the chair. She saw Shadow. He was lying on his stomach on the ground. His hands still holding onto the handle bars.

"Oh, Shadow!" she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were back there."

He looked up at her. His teeth were grinding to hold back pain and he stared at her with one open eye.

"Cough cough.... It's my should have woken you up cough cough..," he hacked covering his hand with his mouth.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked in concern.

Shadow got a hold of himself. "I-I'm fine," he finally answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just got the wind knocked out of me that's all."

Shadow got himself upright again and began to push the chair.

"I'm real sorry," she said again.

"Hmmmmmmmm," he said, "it's okay."

When they reached the outskirts of Station Square Shadow stopped pushing the chair and stared into the city. "Station Square," he said mostly to himself, "it's been awhile since I was here."

"If you want I can go the rest of the way myself," Helen offered noticing the black hedgehog hesitated in going any further.

"No," Shadow objected, "I said I was going to take you home and that's what I'm going to do. I made a promise and I won't break it."

"Okay," the girl said hesitating herself, "if that's what you really want."

Shadow nodded. "Yes it is," he confermed, "I may get spotted but I won't break my promise."

"Hmmm...........," she said.

Shadow grabbed the handle bars again and began to push the chair into the city. 'Let's go."

Now Dr. Eggman was feeling lucky that morning and he decided to cause some trouble in Station Square using a test version of his new Eggship.

This was a small model that could easily go from car to ship in just a few pushes of a button.

Just as it was coming into the city Decoe shouted, pointing out the windsheild. "Doctor look!"  
Eggman glanced out the windsheild. He saw that girl again and...

"Shadow!" the scientist exclaimed in surprise, "but I thought he was dead!"

"He must have survived the fall somehow," Decoe said, "after all he _is_ the ultimate life form."

"But now he's with that little snoop," Eggman shouted, "we'd better get that girl before she tells the military my plan."

The scientist stood up and shouted. "After her!"

"Aye aye sir," the robots saluted pushing the speed buttons.

The ship lurched forward. The force knocked Eggman over.

"Hey watch what you're doing!" he shouted at the robots and he climbed into his chair.

"Sorry doctor," they said lowering their heads in shame.

Shadow and Helen noticed a shadow cast over them. They knew it wasn't cloudy so they had no idea what it was. They glanced over their shoulders.

What was that big ugly jalopy barreling down on them?

Then it hit Shadow. "That's one of Eggman's!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Helen shrieked in panic.

"What?" the black hedgehog asked, looking down at her.

"He's after me," she quickly explained, "I over heard him say something about a new world domination weapon and he saw me. We have to get out of here."

"Don't worry," Shadow said, "I won't let him get you."

With a sudden burst of speed the wheelchair shot forward. The force pinning her to the back rest.

Helen watched as cars and building flew by. Shadow ran as fast as Sonic!

"Are they still after us?" she asked.

Shadow looked over his shoulder. "Yes," he replied, "and they're gaining!"  
"What are we going to do?" she asked in a panic.

Without a word Shadow wipped the chair into an alley. Then he wipped it into another and another. Finally he came to a stop and peeked out of the alley. No one.

"I think it's safe now," he said.

He slowly pushed Helen's chair out ofthe alley.

A huge metal hand appeared out of nowhere! It grabbed the chair and pulled it backwards.

Shadow looked over his shoulder. Eggman's jalopy was reeling the chair in as if it were hooked by a fishing line!

"Shadow, we can't let them get us!" Helen exclaimed, "if they do.............." her voice trailed off.

Shadow thought fast. There was no way he was going to let that happend. Not on his life!

He kicked the chair into the air.

Helen felt herself come flying out of it. She saw the pavement below her. She closed her eyes expecting an impact.

Someone caught her. She dared to open her eyes. It was Shadow!

"Don't worry," he said assuringly, "I will get you home!"

The instant he landed the black hedgehog began to run.

"Shadow," the girl exclaimed looking over his shoulder, "they're still catching up."

Shadow's scarlet eyes darted around. He needed to find something faster. He couldn't run very fast holding someone.

He spotted a motorcyle. Someone had left the keys in the ignition and it was running. Shadow grinned. _Perfect!_

The black hedgehog ran up to it and set Helen on the back. He quickly hopped on the front seat and revved it up. "Hold on tight!" he ordered.

Helen wrapped her arms around his waist.

The motorcycle roared out of its parking spot and shot down the street.

"Do you think we'll lose them?" she asked, not daring to look back.

"I hope so!" he shouted over the roar of the engine.

The bike roared past a girl Helen knew.

"Helen?" the girl shouted over the noise as the machine sped away, "HELEN!?!"

Suddenly an ugly red race car like police car rounded the corner and headed straight for them!  
Helen screamed.

Shadow swerved the motorcycle to the right barely missing the cars windsheild.

Helen caught a glimpse of the driver. It was Sam Speed Chris Thorndike's uncle. His expression was startled then it got that fermiler competative look on it.

"So you wanna race!" he shouted "well get ready to loose!"

With a squeal of tires the S Team leader turned his car around and gave chase.

Shadow looked back. "Who is that guy and what's with him?" he demanded.

Helen looked back. Eggman was gone but Sam was after them and he was getting close.

"That's Sam Speed. He's Chris Thorndike's uncle," she explained, "he likes to prove he's the fastest person in the world."

"I don't care who's uncle he is," Shadow shouted, "he's a pest! And there's no way he's going to stop me!"  
The black hedgehog made the motorcycle pop a wheelie and drove onto a sidewalk.

"Now that's illegal," Sam said from his car.

Shadow then drove the bike up some stairs.

"What's with him?" sam said, "does he want to be arrested?"  
Then.

Right into a brick wall!  
"Woah!" Sam scream, "that guy's insane!"

Helen braced herself ready for impact.

"He's gonna kill that girl!" Sam shrieked, "I'd better stop him!"

Suddenly Shadow had a green Chaos Emerald in his hand. "CHAOS!" he shouted as it glowed brighter, "CONTROL!"

The motorcycle was enveloped in a bright green light. The next instant the machine and it's rider vanished.

Sam came to a stop just in time to see the light and then nothing.

"What the-" he said, "what was.......?"

He looked around a bit. He couldn't find the people he'd been chasing. They were gone.

"What in the world?"

He called in his report.

"This is the S Team leader. You won't believe what just happened!"


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next thing Helen knew she and Shadow were in a dark room like a janitor's closet. From the sounds outside the room she could tell they were somewhere in the subway.

"What happened?" she asked looking around.

"Chaos Control," he said simply.

"Chaos Control?" she said looking at him, "But......"

"It's mine," he said giving her a Look.

Helen didn't push it.

Shadow sat down. "I don't think it will be safe for us to go out in the daylight," he said.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"Because Eggman might still be looking for you," he explained, "and the police will be looking for me."

"Huh?"

"That girl who saw you with me and that weirdo in the race car was a police officer. He chased us remember? He just might think I kidnapped you."

"Uh."

"But," he said looking at her, "If you really want, I will take you home now."

Helen didn't reply. She didn't want her parents to be worried, but she didn't want Shadow to get in trouble either.

"I can wait a little longer," she told him.

He hesitated. "If that's what you want," he said.

She nodded. "Yes, it is," she confermed.

"Okay."

After that the day seemed to take forever to end. Helen was so bored she found herself dozing.

Shadow let her sleep. He didn't really want to talk to anyone anyway.he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Which always seemed to go back to Maria.

He heard the sound of a TV in the main area of the Subway Station. He stood up and quietly followed the sound.

No one was in the station. _Good, _he thought coming out of the shadows.

He found the thing making the noise. It was a small black television suspended from the ceiling.

He glanced up at it.

A picture of Helen was on the screen. He had entered the main area just in time to hear the end of a sentense.

"---- eye witnesses say that the girl was last seen with a black hedgehog identified by some people as Shadow. Authorities believe the hedgehog, who most likely is working for Dr. Eggman, kidnapped the girl for reasons unknow at this time. When the leader of the S. Team Sam Speed chased the hedgehog, who was riding a stolen motorcycle, earlier this morning it vanished by using an ability now known as Chao Control taking the girl and the motorcycle with it."

Now the news lady identified as Scarlett Gargia said, "If you see this girl or the hedgehog who is with her please call the authorities or the military immediatly."

Shadow stared at the screen in shock. They though he'd kidnapped Helen!  
_Why that's carzy! _he thought, _I wouldn't kidnap anyone!_

He heard footsteps coming down the main stairs and quickly returned to the small room he and Helen were hiding in.

When he came inside he found her still asleep, her head rested against a bucket.

Shadow locked the door and sat down on the floor. He rested his head against the wall. His thoughts returned to the news broadcast. _I can't believe they think I kidnapped Helen, _he thought, _didn't they even see Eggman? He tried to kidnap her and got her wheelcahir instead. Wait a minute! He has her _wheelchair_! That means I'll have to carry her! If I do that may make things even worse but since her chair is gone I have no choice.._

He glanced down at his sore arm. He saw Helen's green ribbon tied around it like a bandage. _When did she do this? _he asked himself.

He touched his arm. It still hurt. Up until then he hadn't noticed it. He hadn't noticed his sore leg either. Now it was hurting like crazy. _I hope I'll be able to carry her all that way. I may not be able too with this sore arm though.._

He closed his eyes. _Maybe if I rest they won't hurt so much when I wake up._

It took awhile because of the pain but he did eventually fall asleep.

He was awakened a long time later by a loud noise outside the room he and Helen were hiding in. "The time is eight o'clock. The station will be closing in three hours. We hope you have a good evening." a metalic voice said.

Shadow rubbed his eyes. _Eight o' clock? At night? Man, just how long have I been sleeping anyway?_

He glanced over at Helen. She was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her up but he knew he had to. _I promised I'd take her home and that's just what I'm going to do._

Shadow stood and walked over to her. "Hey, wake up," he said shaking her.

Helen's eyes opened slowly. "Sonic?" she said sleepily.

Shadow remembered that name. _So she knows him, _he thought.

To her he said. "I'm not Sonic, I'm Shadow."

Now she was wide awake. "Oh, Shadow, I'm sorry," she said, "for a moment I thought you were Sonic."

Shadow shook his head.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think it's about time I take you home," he said picking her up.

His arm hurt but he ignored it.

"I'm ready," she said.

Shadow carried her out of their hiding place. He stopped in his tracks when he reached the main area. _Just great! _he thought.

The Subway Station was full of people. There was no way he'd be able to get out of there without being seen!

He decided to risk it.

_After all I can't break my promise._

Carefully Shadow stepped into the light and stayed against the wall hoping he wouldn't be noticed.

No such luck.

A woman noticed them. She recognized Helen instantly. It didn't take long for it to register. She threw her head back and pointed at Shadow. "It's him!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "the kidnapper!"

Everyone stared at him now.

"It _is _him!" someone else shouted.

"Shadow," Helen said, "we have to get out of here!"

Shadow saw two men closing in on them. The black hedgehog glanced at the entrance. It was clear.

He did not hesitate. He dashed.

"Get him!" he heard someone shout as he ran up the stairs and into the street.

When he was outside he decided to make sure they wouldn't be followed. He dashed across the street. He heard the screech of brakes and looked over his shoulder. The driver of a red Mercury got out of the car and swore at him.

Shadow dashed into and alley ignoring the man. When he reached the end he ran across another street then through another alley.

After doing this for awhile he came to a stop in another alley and looked out into the street. No one was following him.

Sighing he leaned against the wall of a building on his right and rested there panting.

"Did we loose them?" Helen asked looking up at him.

Shadow looked down at her. "Yes, we did," he said, "we can proceed now."

He stepped out into the street.

"Where's your house?" he asked.

"It's in that direction," she said pointing down the street.

He started to head the way she'd indicated.

"Pretty soon you'll be back home," he said still wishing he didn't have to do that.

He still wanted to spend time with her and get to know her better.

Helen nodded. "But," she said, "what are you going to do? Where will you go after you take me home?"

"I don't know," he said truthfully," I never really.........AHHHH!"

A face had appeared out of nowhere startling him.

He fell backward nearly dropping Helen in the process. He caught himself before he fell over. He glared up at the face which was darkened because it was facing away from a street light.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The thing turned right side up, it had been hanging upside down from a metal pole coming out of a flower shop. It walked into the beam of a streetlight. Shadow knew the person immediatly.

Rouge.

"So," the bat said staring at him, "you survived the fall after all."

"So?" Shadow challenged, "what do you care?"

Rouge gave him a careless look. "I never said I did," she countered.

Shadow set Helen down. She was getting heavy. "What do you want anyway?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said turning away from him, "I never said I wanted anything."

"Then why are you here? Why did you decide to scare me like that?"

Rouge looked over her shoulder at him. "You know you're wanted for kidnapping don't you?" she inquired.

"Yeah, but it's all a mistake!" Shadow defended himself.

He indicated Helen who was staring at the bat curiously. "I found this girl the other day. I'm only trying to take her home."

"How sweet," the bat said sarcasticly, "but I'm not sure I believe you."

"I'm telling the truth," the black hedgehog insisted, "You can ask her yourself."

"Fine then I will," Rouge said confidently.

She looked at Helen. "Is he lying?"

Helen shook her head. "No, he isn't. He promised to take me home and that's what he's doing."

"Why's he carrying you?"

"I can't walk."

"Oh."

Rouge turned back to Shadow. "See?" he said folding his arms.

"So, maybe you weren't lying," she said, "but it still doesn't explain how you're still alive."

"That has nothing to do with the conversation."

"Why are you still alive?"

"I am the _ultimate life form. _I am immortal. I cannot die."

"I knew you'd say that."

"The why did you ask?'

Rouge turned away from him. "Try to stay out of trouble," she said opening her wings. "take care!"

She looked back at him and winked. Then she flew off. Shadow stared after her till she was gone. _Why am I always so rude to her?_

He shook his head. He had no time to think about the bat right now.

Shadow turned back to Helen. "Let's go," he said.

He picked her up and began to walk down the street again.

Suddenly a huge mechanical hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the two.

"Kuh!" Shadow gasped the wind knocked out of him.

"Shadow, what's happening?" Helen asked.

Shadow looked over the hand. He saw the jalopy that had gone after them that morning.

"Eggman!" he said gritting his teeth.

"Shadow, what are we going to do?' the girl asked panic striken.

The black hedgehog tried to reach the green Chaos Emerald hidden under his back quiles. He couldn't. "I don't know!" he finally answered, "I can't reach my Chaos Emerald. We can't get away!"

They heard Eggman laugh from inside the huge piece of junk. "You thought you'd be able to ascape me didn't you? Well your luck has just run out!"

The hand began to pull them in.

"Come to Daddy!"


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Helen looked up at Shadow with panic in her eyes. "You can't let him get me!" she exclaimed. "I over heard him talking about his new plan to take over the world. If he gets me........"

Her voice trailed off.

Shadow didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to reach his Chaos Emerald. But the robotic hand was holding them so tightly he couldn't move his hands. He regripped Helen and closed his eyes gritting his teeth.

There was no escape. They were trapped!

The next thing he knew Helen started screaming. His didn't dare open his eyes. He heard a gun shot and Helen shout. "DON'T SHOOT!" then the sound of metal opening.

The next instant he found himself sprawled on a cold metal floor, his body draped over Helen who was breathing heavily.

Shadow opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything. It was too dark. He felt Helen under him.

"Helen?" he asked still hearing her panting.

"Shadow?" Helen said taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting you involved in this."

"It wasn't your fault," he objected hugging her. "I said I was going to take you home. It wasn't you or anyone's fault Eggman found us."

Helen went limp in his arms. She didn't say anything further. He didn't mind. For once it was okay just to sit in silence.

He ran a hand through her soft blond hair pulling out tangles gently as he did.

Helen closed her eyes, her head rested against Shadow's soft, white, chest hair. She felt safe with him there. He was like Sonic, almost, only he seemed more understanding in a way.

"Don't worry," she heard him say softly, though she wasn't sure if he was addressing her. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Eggman was laughing himself silly over his own cleverness. "Hoo hoo hoo!" he gafawed holding his belly. "I'm so clever! I not only caught that little sneek I also caught the ultimate life form as well!"  
He laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.

Decoe and Bocoe shook their heads. When Eggman was like this it was best to ignore him.

Eggman climbed back into his chair, his face red with embarressment. He heard police sirens and looked out the windsheild. "Now what?" he said in annoyance.

"This is the police!" a voice announced. "We have you surrounded Dr. Eggman. Come out with your hands up!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked them.

"We know you have a hostage," came the reply. "Release the girl and no one will get hurt."

Eggman ignored the demand. Instead he said. "I've got a better idea. How about I get rid of _you?!"_

He pressed a button. At that instant a huge ball of light came at the cars. The police scrambled for cover as their cars exploded.

Eggman started laughing. "Not so tough now are you?"

He turned to his robot flunkies. "Let's get this thing out of here."

"Aye aye sir!" they saluted.

From, their prison, in an inner chamber of the ship, Shadow and Helen felt the machine lurch. The next instant they were sent sprawling on the floor.

Shadow was the first to re-gain his balance. "Helen!" he shouted feeling his way through the darkness. "Helen, where are you?"  
"Over here," came a voice from his left.

"Are you all right?" he asked making his way toward her.

"I think so," came the reply. "Shadow, what's happening?"  
"I think Eggman ran into some trouble," Shadow said looking up, hoping the roof was there. "He did pull away pretty fast."

Helen was scared but tried not to show it. She was more worried then scared. Worried that she would never see her parents, or anyone she knew, again.

Shadow finally found her. When he touched her she gasped and tried to back away.

"Helen, it's me," he said soothingly.

The girl sighed. "Oh, sorry."

Shadow grabbed her around the waist and pulled her upper body toward him.

There was a long silence.

Finally.

"Shadow, where do you think Eggman's taking us?"

Shadow wasn't sure. Had she already asked him that? He remembered. No. She hadn't.

"I don't know," he replied. "But no matter where it is I won't let him harm you."

Helen felt relieved. "Thank you," she said softly. "I'm sorry I'm such a problem."

"You aren't a problem," he said, surprised that she could even think that. "You don't bother me. You are not like some other kid I met. You don't get on my nerves."

Helen sighed and closed her eyes. She was still scared and worried about what might happen to her soon but she also felt comforted by Shadow's words. It felt nice to have someone care.

Shadow's cheek rested on her head as he held her in a protective grasp. He was tired and his arm was hurting. He knew those feelings ment he needed sleep. _I can't sleep. What if something happens to her while I am?_

_"_Shadow?"

Helen noticed he said nothing more and figured he was be sleeping. She didn't move. She didn't want to wake him.

Instead she decided to do the same. She snuggled a bit closer and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was fast alseep.

Shadow didn't try to rouse her. His mind was on other things at the moment. _I know why Eggman wants her, but what is he planning on doing with me? _he thought blinking twice then shacking his head. _What _will _he do with me?_

Eggman was pleased the police hadn't bothered following him. He decided to take it easy for awhile.

He couldn't very well do anything about that girl until he got back to his new base. _I know what I'll do with her but what will I do with her little tag along?_

He was refering to Shadow.

_What is he doing with that girl anyway? More importantly how did he survive that fall?_

_Oh yeah. He's the ultimate life form. The immortal. The hedgehog who helped me then turned on me._

_That still doesn't explain what he's doing with that girl._

_Well I'll just have to wait till we get back to the base before I ask him about it, _the scientist decided propping his legs up on the key board. _All well. It won't be _that _long._

He yawned a big showy yawn. "Wake me up when we get back to the base," he ordered his robots.

They agreed to do so. He instantly dozed off and began snoring loudly and annoyingly.

"Hasn't he heard of breath right strips?" Decoe asked clamping his heands to his head to shut out the noise.

Bocoe laughed. "I don't think so."

"Hey be quite," Eggman ordered awakened. "I can't sleep with all that yapping. And Decoe stop that awful racket. I can't stand it when you snore."

Shadow did not bother waking Helen. He left her go gently and stood up groping his way in the darkness, his left hand out stretched.

It came to rest on a metal surface._ At least I found the wall, _he though in relief. _Maybe if I follow it I'll find a way out of here._

He moved along the wall making sure to stay close to it. "There's got to be a door around here somewhere," he said to himself.

Then a thought struck him. What is the only was out was through the ceiling? _If this room is built like that we'll _never _get out of here!_

He quickly pushed that thought aside scolding himself for even thinking it. _No! I can't think like that. I have to find the way out of here. At ground level!_

He resumed his search. He made sure he ran his hand up and down every inch of the wall as he did so not to pass by the door by accident.

By that time he'd almost reached the last wall. He had gone in almost a complete circle. No luck. He sighed in frustration. One wall left.

Just as he reached the final wall the ship lurched, sending his sprawling.

The ship rocked a few times and he was thrown around like a toy.

He smacked into a wall. "Kuh!" he grunted in pain.

The ship stopped rocking. Shadow crumbled to the floor holding his head.

"Oh.........."

His head began to swim.

"I don't feel so good......"

The bumpy ride had made him airsick.

Shadow felt bile rise up his throat. He swallowed quickly, feeling the fire as it went back down. The black hedgehog began to breath rapidly. He hoped it would make him feel better. It settled his stomach but that was it. He still felt horrible.

He fell on his back exsausted because of his own breathing. The hedgehog felt hot. He tried to get up again but couldn't move. _Just forget it._

He passed out.


	6. chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Some time later Helen was awakened by a loud clanging noise.

When her eyes opened she was surprised and relieved that the room's lights had finally come on. Her blue eyes scanned the homely circular room until they came to rest on Shadow.

The poor hedgehog looked horrible. His black quills were all rumpled and his body was twitching as if he was having a nightmare.

_Is he okay?_

Helen crawled closer. She heard small moaning sounds as if he were in pain.

_I hope he's all right, _she thought. _I hope he isn't sick or something._

She finally reached him. She put out her hand and shook him gently. "Shadow," she whispered. "Shadow, wake up."

He let out a sleepy sound and rolled over on his side. Her hand had rested on his head. For some reason he felt warm. _I hope he doesn't have a fever._

She sat up and rested his head on her lap. She started rubbing his wrists, trying to wake him.

The hedgehog didn't stir.

_At least he's breathing, _she thought. _But what could be wrong? Do ultimate life forms get sick? If so how do you make them feel better?_

Helen knew you had to cover a feverish person's head with a cold wet cloth, but she didn't see any in their prison.

_What else could I do? _she thought feeling panicky. _What else do you do when someone's sick?_

Suddenly she heard a door open.

The girl looked up. The wall on the left side had opened. She saw Eggman standing there grinning.

Without a word he walked over to them.

"Leave us alone!" she shouted, holding Shadow tightly.

Eggman loomed over her. "Now don't get so crabby, my dear," he said.

"I'm not your dear," she growled.

Eggman chuckled. "Are you scared?"

Helen was and she admitted it. "Yes, I am."

"Good."

He glanced at Shadow. "And who do we have here?" he asked leaning over.

Helen held the sleeping hedgehog even tighter. "That's none of your concern," she screeched.

"Helen, could you not talk so loudly?" Shadow mumbled. "And please don't hold me so tight. I can't breathe."

"Sorry," she said loosening her grip slightly.

Eggman began to poke the half asleep hedgehog. "Shadow, wake up," he taunted.

"Leave me alone," Shadow said, sleepily reaching up to swat Eggman's hand away.

Eggman pulled his hand back before Shadow had a chance. "It looks like your friend is sick," he snickered.

"Just leave us alone," she said looking up at the scientist.

Eggman laughed and reached down to pick the two up. Helen swatted at his face. "Get away!"

The scientist ignored her orders and picked them up. The girl was slightly surprised that this fat slob was strong enough to pick her, as well as Shadow, up. She was carried into his hidden base all but kicking and screaming.

The evil genious took them to a place that looked like a prison. He opened one of the cell doors and threw them inside.

Helen let out a yelp as she hit the concrete floor. She wound up on top of Shadow, who still didn't seem aware what was happening. She heard the door clang shut and looked up. Eggman was walking away.

The girl sighed in relief. _I hope he doesn't come back._

She sat up and stared down at Shadow who still hadn't moved. _I hope he's okay. I hope I didn't hurt him._

The black hedgehog rolled on his side. She heard him talking in his sleep. It was too quiet for her to understand though.

_I wish he'd wake up. I feel lonely. I want to talk to someone. But I can't do that. It would be rude to try and wake him. I'll just have to wait._

Helen let Shadow sleep. She looked at the cell door. Her thoughts began to wonder. _What is Eggman going to do to us? _she thought.

She heard a movement and looked back at the black hedgehog. He seemed to be waking up. "Shadow," she said shaking him gently.

The hedgehog opened his scarlet eyes. They rested on her image. "Helen," he said groggily. "What's wrong?"  
"Eggman captured us," she answered. "He took us to his base."

Shadow began more awake at this knews. He sat up and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Eggman's base."

The answer seemed to cause a dark cloud to pass over the black hedgehog's face. He seemed to wilt and he fell back onto the floor. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What's wong?" she asked.

Shadow gave no answer. The girl didn't expect one anyway. She didn't ask again.

Eggman seemed to be enjoying himself. He was sitting in his favorite chair and laughing at any amusing thoughts that came to him.

That laugh was getting obnoxious. Decoe and Bocoe were a hair's length from telling their boss to shut up.

Finally he did grow serious. He thought about Helen again. "I wonder how much of my plan that girl heard anyway," he pondered resting his chin on his knuckles.

"You could always ask her," Decoe suggested.

"Good idea," the scientist agreed. "Bring her to me. But before you do don't forget to give that thing back to her."

He gestered at Helen's wheelchair which he'd saved, just in case.

The robots nodded, grabbed the wheelchair, and headed out of the room.

When they were gone Eggman leaned back in his chair, that smile still on his face. "If that girl knows Sonic she could be of some use to me," he told himself as he relaxed in his chair, revaling at the thought. "I could use her for bait. Then I can try the Egg Destruction Switch on somebody." He laughed. "That girl will be my bait and Sonic will be my test dummy!"

"Don't worry, Helen," Shadow said sitting up. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Helen had asked him a question and that was the answer he had given her.

"I don't know," she said looking at him with uncertainty. "I don't want to be any trouble. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be here."

"If it weren't for _me _you'd still be at the bottom of that canyon," he pointed out.

Helen nodded slowly. She knew he was right. If he hadn't come along when he had she'd still be in that canyon. "I know," she said. "But..."

"Helen stop blaming yourself for everything!" he chided her. "It''s not your fault we were captured!"

Helen looked down at her hands but didn't reply. She felt Shadow was wrong somehow. For some reason she just knew it _was_ her fault and now Shadow was paying for it as well.

Helen heard the door open and looked up.

She saw the two robots from the day before come into the room.

They had her wheelchair.

"Where'd you get that?" she demanded.

"Eggman wants to speak to you," they said ignoring the question. They walked up to her and Shadow.

Shadow blocked their path. "Why does he want to speak to her?" he demanded.

Decoe hit him with something. Shadow groaned and fell over. "Shadow!" Helen exclaimed leaning over him. "Shadow, are you all right?"

Before he could answer the two robots grabbed her arms and tried to put her in the wheelchair. She screamed and fought against their grip but was unable to get away. They shoved her in the chair and began to wheel it out of the prison cell.

Helen glanced over her shoulder and Shadow, who hadn't gotten up. _I hope he's all right, _she thought. _I hope he wasn't hurt too bad._

The robots took her down the hall.

Helen sat back. She was scared. She'd never really had an encounter with Eggman before. She was dreading it.

The robots took her into what looked like a computer room.

"Here she is, doctor," Decoe said.

"Excellent," Eggman said swivleing around in his chair. "leave us alone for a minute."

The robots left.

Helen finally got her first real close look at Dr. Eggman. The fat tub of lard's face held a serious expression. Helen began to dread what might be happening next.

She braced herself.


	7. chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Now before we begin I just want to let you know that I consider myself a gentleman," Eggman said, facing her directly. "Now, depending on how well you cooperate with me, I'll either show you what I mean or you can make it hard for yourself and see my not-so-nice side."

"What kind of gentleman goes around kidnapping girls?" Helen demanded.

"Now, listen here, miss," Eggman interjected. "I had full reason to kidnap you! If I'd let you go back to Station Square loaded with all that information you heard, you would have ruined the surprise."

"They deserve to know what you're up to," she cut in. "They deserve to know that you want to destroy Station Square."

"I never said I was going to _destroy _Station Square," Eggman interrupted. "My new plan is only a second rate assurance. If Station Square refuses to comply with my orders I will be force to use my new weapon. I know you don't want me to do that, now do you?"

"You're right, I don't," she agreed. "But they still have a right to know."

"I doubt you were going to tell your town about it," Eggman said looking directly at her. "Something tells me you were going to tell someone _else _about my plan. Namely a blue, pain in the ass, spikey rat named Sonic."

_He has a right to know as well! _"You have no proof of that," she said instantly.

"I may not have proof but I do know you've been hanging out with that black hedgehog, Shadow. You know who he is don't you?"-Helen looked away-"He's here as well. In the cell I put you two in. I know he helped Sonic save the world once. So if you told him my plan he just might tell Sonic and we can't have that, can we?"

_Oh, yes we can! _"You won't get away with this!" the girl exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure, my dear," the scientist taunted. "No one else knows about my plan except for you and I have you here. So everyone is still unaware of my plan."

Helen couldn't say anything to that. She knew he was right. Instead of saying anything she just glared at him.

"While we're on that topic I have something to ask you," he went on.

"What?"

"How much do you know of my new plan?"

Helen felt like telling him she didn't know much about it at all, but she knew that was partly untrue. "I'm not telling you," she said, staring up at him, defiantly.

Eggman felt his temper rising but tried to control himself. He tried to remain civil. After all he wasn't talking to Sonic or Chris or any of the other animals. He was talking to a little girl. A little girl who couldn't walk.

"Now come on," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and staring into her face. "If you tell me I'll let you and your hedgehog friend go. You have my promise."

Helen knew he was lying. "No."

The scientist was getting real mad by now. He made a great effort to keep control of himself. He did not want to hit this girl but she was tempting him. _East Robotnik, don't hit her. That's exactly what she wants you to do._

"Why not?" he asked her. "I promised I'd let you and Shadow go. Don't you want to go home?"

_Yes I do. I know you're lying, though. _

"I do. But I know you won't," she answered. "You say you'll let us go, but I know you're lying."

Now Eggman started showing his annoyance. "Do you _want _me to hurt you?" he demanded, getting closer to her face. "Because I will if you don't tell me what you know."

"I don't care!" she snapped. "Do what you want to me but I won't tell you what I know. Ever!"

Eggman lifted his hand. Helen braced herself for the impact.

_**SLAP!**_

The force of the slapped knocked her out of her wheelchair and onto the floor. She slowly sat up, her face feeling like it was on fire. She looked up at the scientist. His face was almost as red as his jacket.

He reached down and grabbed her shoulder tightly. With a sharp jerk he lifted her off the floor and roughly flung her back into her wheelchair.

Helen rested her burning face in her hands and laid them on her lap. She didn't cry though. She was determind not to cry.

Eggman grabbed a bunch of her hair and forced her head up. There was a huge red hand print on her face where he'd slapped her. He made her look at him. "I did not want to do that," he said slowly, purposly. "but you gave me no choice."

Helen stared at his saying nothing. She had never been hit like that before. It still hurt.

"Now, if you're a good little girl, and cooperate, I won't have any reason to hit you again," he went on. "All you have to do is tell me what you heard. How hard is that? It's very simple to me."

"No," she said again.

Eggman roughly shoved her chair backwards. It hit the back wall and she almost fell out. Her head smacked the wall and she rested it in her lap, feeling great pain.

Now she was crying.

"Decoe, Bocoe," Eggman shouted.

The robots came crashing in falling over each other in the process. "Take her out of my sight!" the scientist ordered, pointing a spiteful finger at the girl.

The robots grabbed her chair and wheeled her out of the room. Helen kept her head down the whole way back to her cell. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Shadow had woken after a few minutes to find Helen gone. _They took her... I couldn't protect her from them..., _he thought depressedly, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them.

The black hedgehog heard the sound of Helen's wheelchair and looked up. He saw Decoe and Becoe pushing the girl's chair toward the cell. She had her face down and he thought he heard her crying. _What did Eggman do to her? I hope he didn't hurt her._

The robots opened the cell door and pushed her in. They shut it once they were sure she was safely inside and wouldn't try to get out.

"Helen," Shadow said, getting up and walking toward her.

The girl looked up. Her eyes were red and her face was wet. "Shadow..."

"Are you all right?" he asked.

He was closer now.

The black hedgehog noticed the slap mark. It was still as red as when she got it. Shadow felt himself getting mad but held it in not wanting Helen to think he was yelling at _her._

"What happened?" he asked calmly. He reached up and put his hand on the mark touching it very gently.

Helen winced. Even though Shadow's hand barely touched it it hurt. "He hit me," she explained, holding back more tears.

Now Shadow couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why that-!" he shouted angrily. "I'll teach him to hit you! What kind of man is he to go around hitting sweet innocent girls like that!"

Helen put a hand on his arm. "Shadow, please calm down," she pleaded. "That won't help."

Shadow took some deep breaths. When he was sure he had a clear head, and sure he was calm enough, he asked. "Why did he hit you?"

"Because I wouldn't tell him something,"

"Oh, you mean that thing you heard him talking about the other day?" he asked.

Helen nodded. "That's right," she confirmed sniffling. "Since I didn't tell him he hit me."

Shadow put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Helen. I won't let him do that to you again."

"But what is he going to do with me?" she asked in a slightly whiny voice. "What is he going to do with _you_?"

"There's nothing he can do to me," Shadow assured. "If he tries anything he'll get more than he bargined for."

"Please, Shadow," she said, putting her other hand on his. "If he does try anything don't do anything rash until you're sure you knwo what he's doing."

Shadow stared into the girl's pretty face. She seemed so caring. So Mariaish.

"All right," he said after a short pause. "I won't. Not unless he tries something first."

Helen's face softened. She leaned forward and hugged him, she also kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you, Shadow," she said in his ear. "I am glad you agree. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, you're too nice."

"Don't worry, Helen," he said softly, returning her hug but not the kiss. "If I can, I'll try to talk him into letting us go. But I have a feeling it may take some persuading."

"I don't know, Shadow," Helen said, letting him go and looking down at her hands. "I have a feeling _nothing _is going to make him let us go. Not even you."

"Well," he said, taking her hands in his. "I can always try."

Helen didn't reply. She just shook her head. She knew nothing was going to change Eggman's mind.

Shadow noticed she still looked unsure. He didn't want to push it so he squeezed her hands lightly, let them go, and sat down next to her chair. He turned away from her and unwrapped the bandage she's put on his arm. The cut looked a little better, not completely healed but better, it wasn't as swollen as it had been the day before, and he was relieved.

The black hedgehog rewrapped his arm and stood. He walked up to the bars. He sighed and rested his head against them. "There has to be a way out of here," he said to himself. "I have to get us out of here and take her home. I promised."

Shadow struck the bars with his fist. "I'm _not_ going to _break_ that promise!" No matter what, I _am _going to _keep_ it!"

He looked back at the blond girl. He didn't see her face, though. He saw Maria's.

"Maria," he said, leaning back against the bars. "What should I do? Are you still with me? Can you help me? Is that why you're here?"

Maria only smiled.

"Shadow?"

That voice _wasn't_ Maria's!

He blinked. _Don't tell me I'm going crazy!_

Maria turned into Helen. She stared at him in concern. "Shadow? Are you all right?"

He nodded slowly. _What is wrong with me? _"I'm just tired, I guess," he lied.

"Is that why you called me Maria again?' she wanted to know.

"I'm sorry," he said "It's just... you look so much like her..."

He sat down again and leaned his head against the bars. _I'm having hallucinations! Am I crazy? What is going on?_

"Maybe there's a reason," she spoke up.

_I hope so! I don't want to be crazy! _He looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Helen smiled and shook her head. "I'm not very sure," she admitted. "But maybe you see her in me because we have the same personalitys or something."

"Maybe," he said. _I hope..._

But he couldn't shake the feeling that there had to be something more than that.


	8. chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Dr. Eggman was steamed.

"I can't _believe _that girl!" he roared, slamming his fists on the keyboard. "I can't believe she acted that way toward_ me_! Hos _disrespectful!_No one gets away with disrespecting _me!"_

He stood up and looked at an image of the girl on his computor screen. "Hmmm... I must say, she does look kinda familer."

He stared pacing. "Now, where have I seen that face before?"

Then it hit him. He returned to his computor and typed something on it. Another image appeared next to Helen's. This one was an old black and white photo of a girl with blond hair standing behind an old man, who was seated.

Eggman centered on the girl's face. He compared the two images of the girls. His guess proved right.

"Ah hah!" he exclaimed proud of his find. "I _knew _I saw that face before!"

He grinned. "Maybe this will also convince Shadow to work for me."

He typed something else in. "Now, all I have to do is find out that girl's name. I saw her once at that school I snuck into maybe she has some identafication there."

A minute later Helen's class picture appeared on the screen. "Hmmm... It seemes her name is Helen," he mused, rubbing his forefinger against his chin. "She _does _go to the same school as that brat Chris Throndike. Sonic lives with Chris..."

Eggman leaned back in his chair again. "This is very interesting, yes."

He looked back up at the pictures of the two girls. "Well, there's no doubt about it. That girl Helen must be the reencarnation of my cousin Maria Robotnick."

He leaned forward . "There's so many advantages of the new age!"

Shadow studied the cell door. The bars were of solid iron. There was no way anyone would be able to break them easily. _But there has to. There's a way to get out of everything, even iron bars..._

Suddenly he found himself staring into the faces of Decoe and Bocoe. "Ahh!" he exclaimed backing up.

When he realized who they were he demanded. "What do _you _want?"

"Dr. Eggman wants to see you," Decoe replied.

The door opened.

"Shadow," Helen said.

He loked over his shoulder at her. "Hmm?"

"Where are you going?" She looked worried.

He walked up to her and put her hands in his. "Dr. Eggman wants to speak with me," he told her slowly. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The worried look didn't leave her face. "Be careful," she said.

"Don't worry, I will," he promised.

The black hedgehog let her hands go and walked back to the door. He exited. Decoe reached over the grab his arm. He wrenched away. "There's no need for that," he said. "I'll go willingly enough."

The robots didn't push it. They knew what would happen if they did. They started walking. Shadow followed them down the hall.

_I don't know what he wants but whatever it is I won't let him get to me, no matter what!_

When they arrived at the computor/control room the robots let Shadow presense be known then left.

Shadow stood staring at the back of Eggman's swivel chair, his arms folded and an impatient expression on his face. _He wanted me to come here so he could ignore me? How rude!_

Shadow thought of tapping his foot but that wasn't in his chaarcter so he just stood waiting. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the scientist swivled to face him.

"Shadow," Eggman said standing. "Well well, I am a little surprised to see that you were able to survive that fall."

Shadow was in no mood to start a nice conversation. "What did you want to speak to me about doctor?" he asked, his voice showing the annoyance and impatients he felt. "I doubt it had anything to do with my well being."

"You're right," the scientst agreed. "I couildn't care less how you survived, though, it mystifies me on how you could have."

"Just get to the point!" the black hedgehog ordered impatiently.

Eggman clucked his tongue. "Impatient are we?" he asked. "I'll explain what I want in a minute."

Shadow wasn't in the mood for waiting. He didn't push it, though, he was angry about something else. "I'd like to know something."

"What?" the scientist asked.

"I would like to know why you hit Helen," Shadow said. "I saw the mark you gave her. It still hasn't disappeared yet. You call yourself a gentleman? Striking a lady! Shame on you!"

Eggman felt he had to justify himself. "She wouldn't answer me!" he protested.

"That's no reason to hit her!" the black hedgehog exploded. "You should never hit a girl! What's wrong with you?"  
Eggman stared at him as if he were crazy. "Looks like your little fall messed up yoor personality abit," the scientist said.

"Nothing has messed up my personality!" Shadow protested. "I'm the same person. I just can't stand it when someone hits a girl."

Eggman made a weird face. "Oh, so you're a gentleman all of a sudden?"

"It's not that, doctor," Shadow said. "It's just that I let some people hurt a girl I once knew a long time ago..."

"Maria," Eggman said.

Shadow looked at him surprised. "How did you know about her?"

Eggamn grinned. "She is my cousin."

Shadow ground his teeth. "Y- your cousin?"

Eggman nodded. "Yes, my cousin," he said, turning back to his computor. "I also know something about that girl who's with you."

"W-what?" Shadow stammered.

The scientis looked back at him, the grin getting bigger. "Wouldn't you like to know." he taunted.

At that moment Shadow wasn't sure he did. He said nothing for the longest time then asked. "Is that why you wanted to speak with me?"

"Partly," Eggman said shrugging carelessly.

"If that's only partly the reason why don't you just get on with it and tell me already, so we can end this," Shadow said impatiently. "I have someone waiting for me."

"Helen," Eggman said chuckling mockingly. "The Maria look alike."

"What do you know about that?" the hedgehog demanded.

"I'm not blind!" the scientist roared. "Any _idiot_ would be able to notice how much they look alike. That is any idiot who saw both their pictures."

"I am _not_ an idiot!" Shadow objected totally offended.

"I didn't say you were!" Eggman protested.

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"YES YOU DID!"

"Look, I don't have time for any 'Yes you dids' 'No I did nots'."

"Neither do I!"  
"Good," the scientist said sitting down. "So lets drop the subject and move onto something else."

"I don't want to talk to you," the black hedgehog said.

"And why not?"

"Because I have no reason to. You're the one who wanted to talk to me. I've done most of the talking. Why don't you just tell me why you wanted to speak with me already so I can get out of here?"

Eggman frowned. This wasn't going the way he'd planned.

"Forget it," the scienstist said waving his hand. "It's not important anymore."

_Then why the heck did you want to speak with me!_ Shadow didn't say.

"So you want me to leave?" he asked instead.

"You got that right."

Eggman summoned his robots in. They took the ultimate life form back to the cell. When he entered it Helen rolled her chair up to him, a relieved look on her face.

"I'm glad he didn't do anything to you," she said giving him a quick hug.

"Me too," Shadow agreed. "But I have no idea why he wanted to talk to me."

"Didn't he tell you?" the girl asked.

Shadow shook his head. "No, he didn't."

"Then it was kinda pointless wasn't it?"

"I guess so."

Shadow sat on the cell floor and crossed his legs. He folded his arms, closed his eyes, and let his head drop.

"Is something wrong?" Helen asked.

"Nothing important," the hedgehog said. "I'm just trying to figure out something Eggman told me."

"What about?" she wanted to know

Shadow looked up at her. He had to tell her. It involved her too. _Maybe she can help me figure it out. _ "It was about you," he replied. "You and Maria."


	9. chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Helen was shocked. "About me and Maria?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"It seems he thinks that you're her re-encarnation," the black hedgehog replied.

Helen said nothing to that. Maria's re-encarnation? They _did _look a lot alike and seemed to have the same personalities. _Maybe that's why I've been having those weird dreams recently, _she thought, _Do re-encarnations have flashbacks from past lifes?_

She wanted to ask Shadow about it but decided not to. _He might now know, _she figured. _Or he might get offended._

Shadow, who was unaware of her thoughts, started pacing the floor. "If that's true," the hedgehog was saying. "He may use you as black mail to get me to work for him."

"How?"

"He may threaten to hurt you if I don't do what he tells me to do," Shadow replied looking over at her then looking away. "I don't know..."

"Would you let him?" she asked concerned.

"No, I wouldn not," he said, looking back at her. "and he knows that. It doesn't help that you look so much like Maria. He knows how devoted I was to her. If you _are _her re-encarnation, as he says, then things will get even worse for the both of us."

"So what are we going to do?" she wanted to know.

"I don't know," he said truthfully, closing his eyes and turning his head away. "Let's just hope he doesn't try anything like that."

What they didn't know was that Dr. Eggman was listening to their entire conversation.

"Thank you, Shadow," the scientist saif with a grin. "You just gave me the ultimate idea. AHAHAAHAAAAAAA!"

The next day when Chris Throndike came to school he discovered that Helen was absent. Since she sometimes wasn't able to come to school because of doctor visits he didn't really notice. Still he was a bit curious about it and when he sat down at his desk he turned to the red head sitting next to him.

"Hey, Francess, where's Helen?" he asked his friend.

"We don't know," Danny, his African-American friend spoke up. "We haven't seen her since Friday."

"She was suppost to come over to my house yesterday," Francess said. "but she never did. When I called her house to find out why, her mother said she wasn't home."

"I wonder where she is," Danny mused. "It's not like Helen to break promises like that."

The red head nodded. "Hey Chris. When was the last time _you _saw her?"

"I saw her Saturday morning," the rich kid replied. "She wanted to hang out with Sonic, but I told her he was busy."

"What happened then?" Danny prompted.

"She got angry and accused me of lying," Chris shrugged carelessly. "I think she went to the lake after that."

"Wait a minute!" Francess suddenly exclaimed. "I think I remember seeing her Sunday morning. I was walking down the Station Square shopping center when I thought I saw her ride past me on a motorcycle with a black hedgehog."

"Shadow!" Chris said before he could stop himself.

Danny and Francess satred at him. "Who's Shadow?" they asked in one voice.

Chris' face turned red. "Uh. nobody," he lied.

"If it's nobody why did you say that name?" Danny wanted to know.

"I...Uh...," Chris began.

Luckily for him the last bell rang and class began, thus ending the conversation.

When Chris came home a few hours later Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cheese the Chao, and Cream Bunny bowled him over the instant he walked through the front door.

"Chris, you _have _to see this!" Amy shouted, dragging the boy into the living room.

Whe they came in the huge living room Tails ran up to the giant Plasma TV and turned the volume up high.

Chris saw Helen's class picture on the screen. Scarlet Garcia stood next to it broudcasting from what looked like the subway station.

"Eye witnesses say they saw a black hedgehog and the missing girl here at this subway station around eight-fifteen last night. "The hedgehog was carrying the girl and looked nervous," one eye witness says ..."

"A black hedgehog!" Amy exclaimed. "That _has_ to be Shadow! Could this mean he's still alive!"

"And he kidnapped Helen," Tails said. "But why? Why would Shadow kidnap Helen?"

"Maybe she knows something he doesn't want her to tell people," Cream suggested.

"Chao!" agreed Cheese.

"But that's not like him to kidnap little girls," Tails said folding his arms thoughtfully. "Usually he kidnaps pansys."

"HEY!" Chris said offended.

Tails didn't take back the insult.

"It really doens't matter _why_ he kidnapped her," Amy spoke up. "What matters is he _did_. I think we should tell Sonic about this."

"NO!" Chris screamed.

The four creatures looked at him. "Why not?" Amy Rose demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, I don't think any one of us should get involved," the rich kid said, putting his arm behind his head like he always did when he said something stupid.

"Why not?" Amy demanded again. "What if Shadow is helping Dr. Eggman to take over the world again!"

"I doubt that."

The pink hedgehog stood on the livingroom table and glared at the rich boy. "I don't care what you think! I'm going to tell Sonic and you'd better not try to stop me!"

As it turned out Sonic has just returned from his runs, just in time to the whole broudcast and the argument between Amy and Chris that came afterward. He was slightly angry at the boy for not wanting to tell the hdgehog about Helen. After all Helen was his frienfd too and they'd had a pretty exciting adventure together. Sonic grew worried. He couldn't believe it! Shadow, the dead hedgehog, had kidnapped Helen?

_I wonder why, _Sonic thought.

Sonic didnt' even bother to say hello to his friends, he had a feeling Chris would try to tell him to not get involved. _Screw him! He's not my mother I can do what I want! _He turned and ran to the front door. _I never not get involved when a friend of mine is in danger! _

He was out of the house before anyone realized he'd come in.

""Shadow, what do you think Eggman is planning on doing with us?" Helen asked the black hedgehog.

Shadow, who had been quiet for the past half hour, shrugged. "I don't know," he said without emotion. "I just hope he doesn't try anything."

"I hope so too," she agreed. "but what if he does?"

"Look, Helen, can we not talk about this?" he finally asked sounding slightly annoyed.

The girl had a feeling she'd offended him. "Okay," she said. Silence. Then. "Uh, Sahdow, are you mad at me?"

"No," he said not looking up. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Oh," she said, having the strongest feeling that he was lying to her. "I understand."

Nothing more was said between them for the next thirty minutes.

Decoe and Bocoe returned to the cell.

Shadow looked up and saw them. He hated those goofy looking robots. "What now?" he demanded.

"Eggman wants you," Decoe said.

"Again?" He got up. "All right. I'm coming."

He glanced back at Helen. She looked worried. He was about to reasure her but all she said was. "Good luck," and turned away.

_I hope _she's_ not mad at _me_. I don't want her to be mad at me..._

He left the cell and followed the robots. When he was back in the controle room, he demanded. "Now what do you want? To confuse me again?"

Eggman grinned. "How about we make a deal?"

The black hedgehog stared at him suspiciously. "What kind of a deal?"

"Simple," Eggman raised his index finger in the air. "You help me and..."

"I will not help you."

The scientist shrugged. "Suite yourself. But if you don't want to lose a certain friend of yours..." his voice trailed off.

Shadow looked sharply at Eggman. "What do you mean!"

"Simple. If you don't want to lose that little blond friend of yours you would help me. If you don't help me... That little bond friend will cease to exist."

"Don't you _dare _hurt Helen!" the black hedgehog houted.

"Then do we have a deal? Will you help me?"

Shadow lowered his head. _How low can he get? _Shadow knew he couldn't let anything happen to Helen not after the promise he'd made her. _I hate decisions like this! But what choice do I have? _He nodded slowly. "Yes, we have a deal."

"Good." Eggman looked satisfied.

"What do you want of me?"

"I want you to find the seven Chaos Emeralds and give them to me?"

Shadow hesitated. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble with that nor did he want to run into people who constantly followed him around where ever he went. The thing was, he knew he really had no choice. Either do what Eggman wanted or risk Helen being killed.

Finally he nodded. _I just hope I don't run into that brat again! _

It was getting dark by the time Sonic returned to Station Square. The hedgehog had spend all of his afternoon looking for Helen. He'd had no luck. _Where would Shadow or Eggman hide a little blond girl? I doubt they'd go camping. They might go to ARK. But I doubt it._

He just happened to be walking by the city musium when he saw a dark figure steal down the street.

On impulse he went after the figure. Since he was so fast he was able to easily catch up with the person. He saw it holding a dark blue Chaos Emerald.

"Hey!" he called reaching over and grabbing the thief's wrist. "Where are you going with that Emerald?"

The thief, instead of answering, swung at him.

Sonic dodged and punched the person in the face. The thing grabbed Sonic's wrist in a death grip. He swung the blue hedgehog onto the ground.

Sonic grabbed the thief's leg and pulled him downward.

Soon they were fixed in a struggle. Sonic got a grip of the thief's arms and pinned them to the ground. Now the thief couldn't move.

"Let me go!" a familer voice demanded.

"Huh?" Sonic exclaimed. _I can't be..._

The blue hedgehog looked closer at the person's face. Shadow. The black hedgehog looked like he'd been crying.

"Shadow?" Sonic exclaimed. "But how? Why?"

"Because he was going to kill Helen!" Shadow blurted sniffling.

"Who?" Sonic questioned.

"Eggman!" the black hedgehog wailed. "He said if I don't do what he says he's going to kill her!" Shadow looked away. "And it's all my fault," he said in a voice so low Sonic didn't hear it.

"Why did you kidnap her?" the blue hedgehog demanded, grabbing the white fluff on the black hedgehog's chest and pulling him forward.

Shadow's eyes grew wide in pain and misunderstanding. "I didn't!" he cried, looking back at Sonic. "I've been trying to take her home!"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Sonic, why would I kidnap Helen?"

"I don't know," Sonic admitted. "I don't know how your twisted mind works."

"I wouldn't kidnap anyone."

"Liar! You kidnapped Chris remember?"

"And I regret that! That kid was a brat! He wouldn't leave me alone! He followed me around even when I didn't want him to. Which was all the time!"

"If you didnt' like him why did you kidnap him!"

"For a very stupid reason!"

"I bet Eggman set you up to kidnapping Helen didn't he?' Sonic said, going back to the real topic. "I bet he made you kidnap her so I would come and rescue her and fall into a trap! Am I right!"

"No!" Shadow screamed, struggling against Sonic grip. "You are wrong! I would _never _do that!"

"I don't believe you," Sonic said, pulling Shadow's face so close to his own they almost touched. "And if I find out you hurt her..."

"No!" the blach hedgehog shrieked, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I WOULD _NEVER _DO ANYTHING TO HURT MARIA!"

Sonic's face turned into one of confusion. "Maria?" he said. "Whos' Maria? AND WHAT DOES _SHE _HAVE TO DO WITH WHAT YOU DID TO HELEN?"

_Author's note: Like I said in chapter one. I do not like Chrs Thondike. In my oppionion he's a little gay brat who shouldn't have been in the show. I hope this doesn't offend anyone. This is just how _I _feel. If you feel different and like Chris well I'm happy for you._


	10. chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

A Troubled Mind

Shadow went limp.

"Answer me!" Sonic ordered pulling hard on Shadow's chest hair. "Who is Maria!"

"I-I can't!" was all the black hedgehog could say.

"Why not?" the blue hedgehog demanded.

"You would never understand."

Sonic was angry now. "I might! I'm not going to let you go until you tell me," he growled, tightening his grip. "Got that?"

Shadow let out a cry of pain but still didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Sonic once again ordered.

"I CANT!" Shadow screamed for the second time. "I just can't!"

Sonic hesitated. Shadow seemed genuinly upset about something. _I wonder. Could he _actually_ be _worried_ about Helen? Then again Shadow has no feelings. He couldn't be worried about her. Well something's bothering him none the less._

"What's wrong with you?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"It's Helen," Shadow replied. "Eggman said he would kill her if I didn't do what he told me to do. I can't let him kill her."

"Why are you so concerned about her anyway?"

"I can't tell you?"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. You wouldn't understand," Shadow answered. "That's all I can tell you."

"Well, you'd better tell me otherwise I'm not letting you go."

"Yes, you are!" Shadow shouted, kicking Sonic in the chest with sudden forse and power.

Sonic was thrown backwards at the force of the blow. As he fell back he ripped some of Shadow's chest hair out causing the black hedgehog to bleed. Shadow ignored the pain and backed away from the blue hedgehog.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sonic came at him.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted.

Just as Sonic reached where the Shadow stood the black hedgehog disappeared and all he hit was air.

The blue hedgehog looked all around himself for the black hedgehog, his whole body tense expecting an attack. None came. Shadow was gone.

_That's right. He used Chaos Control, _Sonic thought his shoulders slumping slightly. _I wonder if he was telling the truth about Helen or was he lying to me?_

Shadow came out of Chaos Control and landed on top of a sky scraper. He looked over Station Square, all lit up by streetlights. He glanced into the sky.

He saw the moon had been fixed. _I wonder how that happened, _he thought as he stared up at it.

The black hedgehog turned his attention away from the rock in the sky and sat down on the roof of the building he stood on. He crossed his legs and rested his hands on them. _I never thought I'd ever see this place again, _he thought glancing over the edge of the roof. _I thought my fall was the end. I thought I was dead. I thought my purpose had ended at that momnet._

He closed his eyes and smiled a small smile. _I guess I found a new one..._

Shadow looked down at the Chaos Emerald he'd stolen. _I just wish I didn't have to do this to keep her from being killed..._

The black hedgehog glanced over the edge again at the street below it. It was very tempting.

He turned away and hit himself on the cheek. _No! What are you thinking? That's not the way! I can't... No... Won't do that!_

He stood. _I must live! I cannot die now! I made a promise to that girl and I intend to keep it!_

Shadow threw his right arm into the air. "Chaos Control!" he shouted.

With a flash of bight multicolor light he was gone.

Helen sat back in her wheelchair and tilted her head back. She stared at the ceiling wishing she was back home.

_I miss you Mom, Dad, _she thought, closing her eyes to hold back tears. _I wish I could see you again..._

She opened her eyes. "But what if I never get out of here?" she asked herself out loud. "The what? Will Eggman kill me? I hope not. I wish I could talk to Shadow about this, but I don't know where he is. Did Eggman do something to him? Is he dead?"

Suddenly she was blinded by a bright flash of light. The girl put up her hand to block it. She heard a thump and a groan.

Dropping her hand and opening her eyes she saw what it was. Shadow was lying across the floor. In his hand he held a blue Chaos Emerald.

"Shadow?" she said unsurly.

The black hedgehog looked up at her. "Helen," he said.

"Where have to been?" she asked, making her chair go up to him.

Shadow stood but didn't reply. He looked away. _I can't tell her..._

"Shadow?" she said again, looking concerned and uncertain.

The black hedgehog looked at her. Her face was so sweet, so innocent. The very sight made his heart hurt. He knew he couldn't hide from her. He had to tell her.

"I-I stole a Chaos Emerald," he blurted out.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Eggman said if I didn't do what he wanted he was going to kill you."

His eyes filled with tears as he looked at her sadly. "I couldn't let him do that... I couldn't let him hurt you. I don't want to lose you like I lost her..."

"Shadow..." she said.

He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Helen," he began. "I made a promise to you. I can't break it. You're the only reason I'm still around. I don't want to lose my purpose by losing you. I never felt this way to anyone but one person. That was Maria."

"Shadow... I..."

He let go of her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay," she said a bit nervously. "I understand what you mean."

He looked at her again. "You do?"

She nodded. "I do."

The girl leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You are special."

Shadow gave her a small smile.

Eggman, who'd been watching them by way of hidden cameras, was laughing. "It seems Shadow is in love," he snorted. "With a little girl. HAAHAHAAH!"

The scientist leaned back in his chair. _I hope they're not planning on trying to escape with those Chaos Emeralds. If they do they won't get far._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Helen," Shadow said after awhile.

"Yes?"

"I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but I think you should tell me what you overheard Eggman planning the other day."

The girl hesitated for a moment then sighed. "Okay. What do you want to know."

"Only what you do."

"All right."

Shadow listened carefully as she began to tell him what she'd found out by accident. "I heard him say something about something call the Egg Destruction Switch," she explained. "I still haven't figured out what it is or what it does."

Shadow listened thoughtfully. _So, he still hasn't given up yet. Just as I thought. I wonder what that thing is and what it does? Where is it for that matter? I bet he has it hidden around the base somewhere. It might even be in the control room. When I bring him this Emerald I'll look for it._

"Did you hear anymore?" he asked. "Did he mention where it was or anything like that?"

Helen shook her head. Her blond locks swung from side to side. "No, he didn't."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Nevermind. I don't have time to explain why I want to know."

"Okay."

Shadow turned away from her. He knew he had to find that switch. If he did, maybe he and Helen would be able to escape somehow.

_But how? _he wondered. _How will we be able to? Eggman's smarted than he looks. I bet he'd somehow figure out what we're up to._

He glanced at Helen. The girl was staring out the bars of the cell door. She seemed thoughtful. _I don't think I should tell her my plan until I have it figured out._

Shadow walked up to the cell door. "Hey!" he called to Decoe who was standing guard.

The robot looked at him.

"I have something for the doctor," the black hedgehog said, waving the Chaos Emerald for him to see.

Decoe opened the door immediatly. Shadow could have escaped right then. The robot was mearly nothing anyway. He held himself back. He had other plans. He let Decoe lead him to the control room where Eggman waited.

When they arrived Eggman instantly turned around in his chair. "So, Shadow, I heard you have something that will make me very happy," the scientist said getting out of his chair and walking up to the black hedgehog.

Shadow pulled out the Emerald and extended it toward the doctor. He didn't want him to get too close. As he did so his eyes scanned the room for the switch. _It has to be here..._

He spotted it easily enough. It was against the wall by what looked like a pay phone. The reason it had been so easy to spot was because it said in bold letters above it: **EGG DESTRUCTION SWITCH.**

_Ah hah! _the black hedgehog thought in triumph. _Now that I know where it is I will be able to deactive it when the time comes. I bet Eggman needs the Chaos Emeralds for that too. Maybe I can get him to do me a favor without knowing it. But how? I will have to discuse that with Helen when I get back to her._

By then Eggman had taken the Emerald. "Thank you," he said grinning. The scientist glanced at Decoe who was still in the room. "You can take him back to his friend now."


	11. chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

A plan was slowly formulating in Shadow's mind as Decoe led him back to his cell. Since it would take awhile for him to completely figure it out, he decided not to tell Helen until he thought it all the way through.

When he came into the cell the Helen looked up. The girl noticed he had a strange look on his face. Since he seemed not to want to tell her what was bothering him she didn't ask.

Shadow walked up to her wheelchair and sat down beside it.

"Something on your mind?" she asked, looking down at him.

He shrugged and didn't reply.

"What did Eggman say when you gave him the Chaos Emerald?" she prompted.

"He said, 'Thank you'," Shadow replied.

"Did he say anything else?" she wanted to know.

Shadow shrugged. "I don't think so," he told her. "I only remember him saying thank you."

Helen stopped asking questions. She watched the black hedgehog. He was thoughtful, as if he were trying to figure out something. _I wonder if he's trying to figure out a way for us to get out of here, _she thought. _I'd better not bother him. I might ruin his train of thought._

She decided she might as well get some sleep. She rested her head on the back of her chair and closed her eyes. A few minutes later Shadow heard her slow rhythmatic breathing as she slept.

Shadow didn't bother waking her up. He stood up and began pacing the twelve foot cell nervously. _How am I going to get us out of here? _he thought. _There has to be a way. There just has to. There is no way I'm going to let Eggman hurt Helen or use that stupid switch to destroy Station Square._

He stopped and rested his head on the bars. "I just have to figure out how to do it," he whispered, grasping the cold iron bars in his gloved hands.

He looked up when he heard snickering. He saw the two robots Decoe and Bocoe looking at him with amusement.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Decoe taunted. "Did your girlfriend dump you?"

"Is your favorite stuffed animal missing?" Bocoe joined in. "Was it your Sonic plushy?"

Shadow turned his back to the two robots, trying to ignore their nasty remarks. The words they were saying didn't really bother him but still... It was like a kick in the stomach.

It also ment his face could be read like a billboard. Now the two robots knew something was bothering him. _At least they don't know what._

That thought brought some relief. Since they didn't know _what, _their words didn't bother him anymore.

_Go ahead and insult me, _he thought. _But be warned: If and when I get out of here you're going to be wishing you hadn't said any of that. I'll silence you both. You can be sure of that._

The black hedgehog walked away from the bars. Something wacked him in the head. He fell on his hands and knees gritting his teeth in pain.

He looked over his shoulder toward the door. He saw the two robots pointing and laughing at him. He picked up the object, a large piece of metal, and got up.

He advanced slowly toward the bars, tossing the object up and down in his hand. "That is something they should _not _have done," he said softly. "I may be Eggman's prisoner but I'm not going to take any crap from you creeps."

Shadow pulled his arm back. With a sudden powerful force, like a baseball pitcher, he cucked the rock at the arrogent robots. "Here's you metal brick back, you morons!"

The piece of metal made contact with Decoe's head. The force caused the robots head to bounce crazily around.

"AHHHHHHH!" the tall robot exclaimed.

Bocoe reached up to stop hir friend's head from bouncing. He put his hands on it. His whole body began to vibrate too.

"Makkkkkkkkkkeeeee iiiiittttttttttttt stooooooppppppppppp!" Bocoe said.

"IIIIIIIIIII caaaaaaaannnnnnnnn'ttttttt!" Decoe replied.

Shadow held back a laugh. That actually looked funny.

He put his hand over his mouth and turned away. He chuckled softly in his silent smug laugh. He wasn't about to let them see him doing something so out of character for him.

When he calmed down he walked over to Helen's wheelchair and took his usual spot beside it. As he looked up at the girl's sleeping face he once again thought about how much she looked like Maria. _Almost like a re-encarnation, _he figured. _That is if I believed that sort of thing. _

He looked away. _Which I don't. There is no such thing. Is there? _He tapped his fingers on the wheel. _But if there was..._ He looked up at the girl again. _What are the chances?_

The black hedgehog stood up. He rested his hand on her face and turned it toward him. He blinked his scarlet eyes. _What _are _the chances? I wonder..._

He moved his face closer to hers. _And if she is..._

Shadow smiled. _Maybe I didn't lose anything after all._

He kissed her gently on the cheek.

Helen sighed in her sleep and smiled faintly as her face relaxed.

_If I didn't..._

He leaned against the chair being careful not to cause it to roll away. He crossed his arms and lowered his head, closing his eyes.

He felt the soreness of his arm again and glanced down at it. The bandage was still there but he could see the bright green cloth turning black with dried blood. _So it still hasn't healed enough to stop bleeding yet._

He started to untie it. _Maybe I should look at it just to be sure._

When he did he wished he hadn't. The whole part of his arm that had been covered by the ribbon was covered in dried blood. It looked like raw meat. _I wonder what it would look like clean? _he thought re-tying the ribbon before he vomited. _I sure did a number on my arm. I wonder how long it will be before it's completely healed. I hope it's soon. I need my arm._

When he finished re-tying the bandage he sighed and leaned again the chair again. He closed his eyes. _I sure am tired all of a sudden, _he thought. _Well, I have a reason to be. After getting into that fight with Sonic and using Chaos Control all evening..._

_Sonic... I wonder what he'd think if he saw me like this? _He stopped at that thought then made a decision._ Well, it doesn't matter anyway. What do I care what he thinks? We aren't even friends. He can think whatever he wants. It won't bother me._

Shadow let himself relax. _If I don't think about it I'll feel a whole lot better._

It only took a few minutes for him to doze off.

_"Shadow..." _a voice in his head whispered.

_"Maria?"_

_"Shadow..."_

_"Maria, what is it?"_

_"Shadow... please... protect me... please... protect... my ... spirit..."_

_"What? What are you talking about?"_

_"Promise.. me."  
"Promise what?"_

_"Promise me..."_

_"I...I... Promise. What do you want me to do?"_

_"Don't let anyone hurt my spirit. Shadow... I'm always with you.. As long as my spirit is here... I will always be with you..."_

_"What? What are you talking about? What spirit? Your spirit? Who has your spirit?"_

_"I have to go. Sayonara... Shadow the hedgehog."_

The voice in his mind faded away.

Shadow opened his eyes with a start. He was still for a moment trying to figure out what Maria ment.

"What could she mean?" he asked himself. "Protect her spirit? Does that mean it's here somewhere?"

His eyes landed on Helen who was still sleeping soundly. _Could Maria have ment her? Does Helen have Maria's spirit? Is she _really _Maria's re-encarnation?_


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

A loud noise woke Helen. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Her heart sank when she saw she was still in the cell but she also felt relieved when she saw Shadow.

The black hedgehog was standing with his face to the bars. For what she could see, his attention was focused on something outside their prison.

Helen made her wheelchair go up to the bars. She stopped it right next to him. She glanced at his face. It looked thoughtful.

_I wonder what he's thinking about, _she wondered.

Shadow's hand absently reached up and rested on Helen's. She looked down at his gloved hand. 'Shadow..." she began.

He looked down at her but didn't seem to notice where his hand rested.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing important," he lied.

She glanced down at his hand again. He slowly, hesitantly, did the same. "Nothing important?" she asked.

"Umm... well not important to you," he said. "Umm, sort of important, Maria... I mean Helen. I think Eggman bugged the cell."

She stared at him. "Are you sure?" she asked lowering her voice.

"I found it when I woke up," he told her calmly.

"What did you do with it?'

"I pretended I didn't notice it then I broke it."

"Are you sure _he_ won't notice?'

"If it's a sound bug he won't. If it's a camera he will."

"Let's hope it was a sound bug."

"Let's..."

"For some reason I don't think it was."

"Hmm."

"So," she said eager to change the subject, "what are you staring at?"

"Nothing," he said. "I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"Maria."

_Figures. _"What about Maria?"

"I had this strange dream last night. In it Maria was talking to me. She was saying something about someone wanting to hurt her spirit. She made me promise not to let anyone hurt it," he lowered his head. "I am not exacly sure what she ment." He glanced at the blond girl. "Maybe she ment you."

Helen was startled. "Me? Why would she be talking about me?"

"Maybe Eggman was right," he said not directly answering her. "Maybe you are Maria's reencarnation."

"What makes you think I am?" she couldn't help asking.

He looked up at her. "Well for one thing you look almost exactly like her. You have a nice caring personality and you worry about others before you worry about yourself."

The girl didn't say anything.

"Did I upset you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I can't tell you."

"Okay."

Helen stared at him in surprise. He wasn't going to push it? He was definatly _not _like Sonic in any way.

"So what do you think Dr. Eggman is going to do about it?" she asked carefully changing the subject again.

The black hedgehog shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even think he knows about it yet. When he does we'll have to be ready."

"For what?"

Shadow looked at her face again. "I know where that thing is that you heard him talking about."

"The Egg Destruction Switch?"

He nodded.

"Where is it?"

"In the control room," he told her. "And we have to somehow get there. I have to destroy that thing before he uses it."

"But how are we going to get in that room so you can?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, I'm sure it will come to you," she said helpfully.

"I hope so too." He took her hand again. "Let's just hope we're ready when it does."

"I agree."

Then she smiled at him. Shadow's heart beat faster. Even her smile was like Maria's. "We are sure to get out of this if we are careful," she said.

He nodded. "I think so too."

He turned back to the bars. "Just let me think for awhile."  
She watched his attention change then looked out the bars herself. She saw Eggman's two robots lounging around. _I hope Shadow can think of something._

A minute later the two robots walked up to the cell door. Helen made her chair move back. Decoe unlocked the door.

Instantly Shadow was at Helen's side. "What do you want?" he growled at the robots.

"Eggman wants to speak with you and the girl." Decoe answered.

"About what?"

"You'll have to find out."

As the door opened Shadow grabbed the handle bars of Helens wheelchair and began to slowly push it out of the cell, he didn't want them touching her. The black hedgehog had a feeling the reason Eggman wanted them both was so he could kill them. _That's not going to happen. I won't _let _it happen._

As they walked down the corridor to the control room Shadow got an idea. Suddenly before Bocoe and Decoe could react the black hedgehog swung Helen's chair into them. The force of the impact knocked the robots senseless.

"What did you do that for?" Helen asked staring at him in disbelieve.

"Because it's about time we got out of here," he replied.

He knelt down and deactivated the robots. When he was done he stood up and ran down the hall. Without Helen.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"Wait here," he yelled back to her. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Before she could argue any further he was gone. _I hope he'll be alright, _she thought, staring in the  
direction he'd gone.

* * *

Shadow charged toward the control room, moved along by him own determination. He had to get there. He had to find that switch. He _had_ to _destroy _it. 

He slammed his body against the door's crash bar and entered, nearly falling on his face in the process. He looked around the control room. Eggman was nowhere in sight.

_If he's not here then I'll just have to do something about that Switch befire he _does _return. _He walked toward it. _I'll have to... _He reached for it but it was too high. _What am I doing? All I have to do is use my power to destroy it. _Shadow pulled out his Chaso Emerald. _Okay, let's get this done._

The Emerald began to glimmer. Shadow could feel its power coursing through his arm. He backed away from the Switch. "The time has come!" he shouted.

He charged.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice behind him.

Shadow instantly came to a stop and looked over his shoulder. He saw Eggman standing in the doorway. The scientist had his arm aound Helen's neck. "Or do you want to say good bye to your friend?" Eggman asked calmly.

"Let her go!" Shadow commanded.

"I will gladly let her go," the scientist said calmly. "If _you _give me that Chaos Emerald."

"Don't do it Shadow!" Helen shouted in a choking voice. "You must destroy that thing! I don't care what happens to me! Just do it!"

"Helen...," Shadow said taking a step toward them.

"Stay back!" Helen screamed.

Shadow stopped. A sceen, a memory, flashed through his mind. If he let Eggman hurt Helen he would be losing Maria all over again. _I can't let him hurt her. But..._

He took another step then stopped again. _But I can't let Eggman hurt all those other people either..._

"Shadow do it!" Helen ordered, as if reading his mind. "Remember what Maria said!"

Shadow did and wished he hadn't. _What am I going to do? _

"What will it be?" Eggman asked, pointing a gun at Helen's head. "The Emerald or the girl?"

"Shadow!" Helen screamed struggling a little. "Don't let him get to you!"

Shadow took another step but not anymore. "I'm sorry...," he said under his breath.

He turned around and charged at the switch. **"I will not let you harm them**!" he shouted, his Chaos Emerald glowing brightly. "Chaos Spear!"

Shadow let loose a shower of Chaos Energy.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

FINALLY FREEE

The spears embeded in Eggman's distruction device. "What are you doing?" the mad scientsit demanded, letting Helen drop to the floor. "You're going to blow up the entire building.

Shadow hadn't thought of that. He had to get out of here!

The black hedgehog ran toward Helen but an explosion caused the whole left wall to blow out. A piece of debree struck Shadow on the side of the head. He fell to the floor, shaking stars out of his vision. He tried to get up but the place was rocking so hard he couldn't. He heard Helen's scream from close by but couldn't see her.

"Look what you've done!" Eggman shouted behind him.

Another explosion. Running feet dying away.

"Shadow!" Helen screamed.

Shadow still couldn't move. His head buzzed and the rocking got worse. Darkness filled his vision and he lost conciousness.

* * *

Helen made her way to Shadow who hadn't moved since a large chunk of the wall had it him. _I hope he's okay, _she thought, pulling herslef toward him. 

Electricity burst and sparks showed over the floor. She screamed and put her arms over her head to protect herself. _We have to get out of here!  
_Smoke filled the building. Helen started coughing and ducked her head as she crawled toward her friend. She wasn't leaving without him!

When she reached him she grabbed his arm and started shaking him. "Shadow wake up!" she shrieked, panic in her voice. "C'mon I need you! If you can hear me open your eyes. PLEASE! We have to get out of here! Don't die on me!"

When he didn't respond she panicked and shook him hard. "Shadow! SHADOW! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! I NEED YOU! I _LOVE _YOU!"

Suddenly he moaned and moved under her hands. He opened his eyes but she sensed something was wrong. His retinas reflected no light and they seemed blurred.

"Helen, are you there?" he asked, looking around.

"I'm here," she said.

"Where?"

"Right in front of you."

"I can't see you."

_Oh, God, no!_

"Am I blind?" he seemed so calm for some reason.

"Shadow...," she said.

He took her hand. "We have to get out of here," he said.

"But how? You can't see."

"I still have my Chaos Emerald."

"But what about my chair?"

Shadow smelled smoke and sensed her panic. "We must hurry and get it." He put his arms under her body and lifted her. "You'll have to be my eyes," he told her.

"Okay."

Shadow started walking. Helen was trying her best to tell him where to go but she wasn't having much luck.

Another explosion knocked them over. "Forget about the chair," she finally said. "Let's just get out of here!"

Shadow's face showed relief. He held her in his left arm and used his right one to pull out his Chaos Emerald. He lifted it into the air. "Chaos Control!" he shouted.

The next instand Helen found herself in the forest close to the lake where her island was. Shadow still held onto her. She noticed his face was troubled and his eyes were still clouded over.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in the area where you found me," she replied, as she looked around.

"We are? How can you tell?"

"I smell water. Freshwater. The lake where my island is."

The black hedgehog fell over letting her go.

"Are you alright?' she asked him.

"I'm feeling tired," he replied. "I need to rest."

She smiled. He had had a long day. "All right," she said. "you go ahead and rest."

Shadow rested his head in his hands, breathing deeply. _Why can't I see? _he asked himself. _What happened to me?_

The girl noticed his distress. "Shadow, maybe if you get some sleep your eyesight will return to normal," she suggested.

He nodded. "Maybe you're right."

He rested his head on her lap and was soon sound alseep. _At least I hope you get it back, _she thought, as she stroked the fur between his ears. _I don't know what I would do if you were blind..._

_

* * *

_

Sonic decided to check and see if Helen had returned home yet. Ignoring Chris' constant chatter, he ran out of the Thorndike mansion, across Station Square, and came to a stop at the front door of Helen's house.

The girl's parents had nothing new to tell him. The blue hedgehog could tell they were both upset. Helen's mother's eyes were red, as if she'd been crying.

"Sonic, please find our daughter," the girl's father pleaded.

"Don't worry," Sonic vowed. "I'll find her. I promise."

Then he was off and running. _Maybe I should check out Helen's favorite place again, _he thought. _Maybe she got away somehow. Why was Shadow so upset when I confronted him? Was he really worried about her? I wonder if he's with her..._

He headed to the town park.

* * *

The sun was beginning to go down. Shadow's stretched and grew with every passing minute. The crickets began their evening song. 

_It will be dark soon, _Helen thought. _We won't be able to get out of this forest if Shadow can't see. Oh, I hope he gets his sight back._

She felt a movement on her legs and looked down. She saw the black hedgehog stirring. He was waking up.

"Shadow?"

He opened his eyes. Some of the mist had left them but but they weren't right yet. "Helen?" he said, lifting his head.

"Can you see yet?"

"Shadows... Nothing but shadows and some colors."

"It looks like your sight is coming back a little."

He stood up slowly. "But not enough," he said, beginning to walk away. "Not nearly enough for us to go anywhere."

The girl grabbed his arm. "I think you should wait until you can see better," she advised.

Shadow looked down at her. He rested his one hand on hers. "I wasn't going to leave you," he said.

Helen felt that warm loving feeling again. She started to blush.

"Back there you said you loved me," he said, sitting down.

Her blush got redder.

He reached out for her face and found it. He moved his hand over it, feeling the soft smoothness. "Why did you say that?"

"I-I do," she said slowly.

He smiled. "Love. I never really understood that that ment. I always hated that word."

"Why?"

"Maria."

"Maria..."

Suddenly it seemed as if he was overcome wth emotion. Before Helen knew what was happening Shadow wrapped his arms and her and hugged her tight.

"Helen," he said. "You may think I only care because you look like Maria but it's not true. That may have been the reason at first but it no longer is. I do care. I care about _you_. That's no lie."

Helen returned the hug. "I understand," she said soflty. "I care about you too."

She felt his tear soaking her hair. _Yet._ _I just wish I undersood all that happened to you..._

The black hedgehog let her go a few minutes later. She was now able to see his eyes again. They were a lot cleared but not all the way there yet.

"I can see you better," he said, slowly reaching up to touch her cheek again.

"Hey! What are you doing to her, faker!" a voice came out of nowhere.

Shadow dropped his hand and turned his head. He saw a blue blurry thing come charging at him. He didn't know what it was so he couldn't react. The thing slammed into him, hard.

With a yelp the black hedgehog went flying. His body slammed into a tree and he fell to the ground.

Helen stared at the thing that had attacked him. A big blue hedgehog. _ Sonic? _she thought. _What is he doing?_

Sonic ran up to the half blind Shadow and grabbed him by his fluffy white chest hair. "What were you doing to her?" he demanded. "You better not have hurt her!"

Shadow tried to answer but the only sound he made was a loud gulp. The girl saw blood coming out of his mouth.

"Sonic!" she shouted.

The blue hedgehog looked at her. "Helen, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Now let him go!" she commanded.

He stared at her. "What?"

"I said 'Let him go'!"

"But, I saw him...!"

"He saved my life!" she shouted angrily. "Now let him go."

Sonic let the black hedgehog go. "He saved your life?"

"That's right," Shadow said grouchily, as he rubbed blood off his face. "Eggman was going to kill her."

"Why?"

"Let her explain."

Sonic looked at her expectantly. Helen took a deep breah and explained everything. As she did Shadow got up and returned to her side.

When she was done Sonic said. "So you're telling me Shadow was protecting you this whole time and trying to get you home?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"And," Shadow said, picking her up. "Now that I can see again I still intend to do that."

"What happened to Eggman?" the blue hedgehog wanted to know.

"He got away but his invention was destroyed," Helen replied. "Shadow destroyed it.

Sonic was speechless.

Shadow looked at the girl. "Shall I take you home now?"

She nodded. "Yes, that would be great." She looked at Sonic. "Want to come with us?"

"Sure," he said. "Your parents asked me to find you and bring you home anyway."

"Oh no, you don't!" the black hedgehog shouted, running off with her.

"What did you do that for?" the girl inquired.

"He was going to take credit for finding you," he explained.

"Oh..."

Suddenly Sonic was right next to them. "I hope you didn't think you could get away that easily, did you?" he called to the black and red hedegehog.

"GO AWAY!" Shadow shouted.

"Let him come," Helen said.

Shadow sighed. "All right," he agreed. "But only because it was you who asked me."

_Author;s note: Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy. _


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

HOME AT LAST

It wasn't long before the three arrived at Helen's house. When her parents saw her they covered her with hugs and kisses.

"Sonic," Helen's mother said, looking up at the blue hedgehog with tear filled eyes. "Thank you for finding our baby!"

"It wasn't me," Sonic told her."Shadow was the one who took care of her."

"Shadow?" her parents said.

The black hedgehog slowly stepped into the light. He smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Mom, Dad," Helen said, looking up at them.

"Yes?" they asked.

"Can Shadow stay here?" she looked at the hedgehog. "That is; if he wants to."

"It's all right with us," her mother said. "If he wants to."

"It would be my pleasure," he said politely.

Suddenly her parents took her inside fussing over her and saying something about medicine and food. Helen was saying. "Mom. Dad. I'm fine. Really. Though I _am_ a little hungry."

"Hey," Sonic said.

Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog. "Hmm?" he said.

Sonic winked and gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck with her," he said. "You sure are lucky."

Before Shadow could ask what he ment by that the blue hedgehog shot off into the night. _What did he say that for? _the black hedgehog wondered. _How am I lucky?_

"Shadow?" Helen called from inside. "Are you coming in? If not that's okay. You don't have to. I won't force you."

"That's okay," he said, heading for the door. "I'm coming."

Shadow shut the front door behind him once he was in the house and walked down the hall. He saw Helen sitting at a table in the dining room.

"Shadow," she said when she saw him.

He looked in her direction.

She reached over and pulled out a chair. "Want to sit down?" she asked.

He hesitated a moment then went into the room and sat down on the chair she'd offered him. "Are you happy to be home?" he asked her.

She nodded and smiled. "I am. Very much." she laid her hand on his. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

"Thank you for asking me to stay," he replied.

She smiled. At that moment her mother brought in a bowl of soup. Helen took her hand off Shadow's and started eating.

For awhile the two sat there and Helen told Shadow the story about how she'd gone with Sonic to her island and saw all her flowers. When she finished Shadow promised he'd take her there again some day.

Then the girl's parents came in and they talked a bit longer. This was the first time Shadow had been with a whole famly at one time. It felt comforting. Shadow enjoyed it. It felt right. He resolved to stay as long as he was able.

* * *

A few hours later Helen's father carried the girl upstairs to her bedroom. She got dressed without much help and slipped between the cool sheets of her bed.

"We are happy to have you home again, sweety," her mother said.

"I am too," Helen told her, smiling.

The girl's parents kissed her forehead, turned off the light and left.

Helen smiled and closed her eyes. She got comfortable. Just as she began to doze off she felt a hand brush her cheek.

She opened her eyes.

Moonlight illuminated Shadow's face. She smiled at him.

"Hello," she said. "What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to say 'goodnight,'" he told her.

"Good night."

He leaned over and kissed her. He removed his face a second later and said. "Sweet dreams."

When he turned to go Helen said, grabbing his arm. "Shadow."

He looked at her.

"Thank you for keeping your promise." she said again.

He smiled at her. "I always keep my promises," he told her.

"Want to sleep in here with me?"

He hesitated. "I don't know."

"Please," she said. "I'll feel a lot more secure with you in here."

He gave in. "All right."

She watched him climb onto her bed. He curled up where her feet were. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Good night, Shadow," she whispered.

"Good night, my dear," he said just as softly.

Helen relaxed and began to doze off once more. The last thing she felt before she fell alseep was Shadow snuggling up next to her and the safe secure feeling of being home.

This was the way she felt it should always be. _I couldn't have it any other way..._

THE END

_A/N_

_Hehehee. It's finished. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Sorry the end came so suddenly. I ran out of ideas. I felt I was dragging the story too long. All well. It's done. I think the ending was sweet. Shadow can finally be happy with his 'Maria' (at least until I see seasong 3 that is) Maybe I should do a fic where Helen goes to their world too. ponders Maybe. I'll have to see that season though. shrug Well I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. That's all for now. Bye. -_


End file.
